


Take My Advice

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Glee, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Random Fluff, i want all my favorite characters to be friends so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine needs some advice. Lois knows what he's going through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost a year ago on tumblr when a friend asked me to choose between Lois and Blaine. I could not, so I made them meet and be friends. The recent Man of Steel trailer reminded me of it, so I thought I'd upload it with my other fic.

Just ten minutes, that’s all Lois was going to allow herself. Ten minutes to run into Starbucks, get some coffee and a maple donut, and then get out. As she waited in line she went over everything she needed to do that day: finish her piece on the museum curator scandal, write up her questions to interview Senator Hastings tomorrow, pick up the cry cleaning, pick up some chinese take-out for dinner, meet Clark at home to eat said food, then…..

Lois’ thoughts trailed off as she noticed a dark-haired kid slumped at a table nearby, his giant brown eyes glazed over as he stared into his cup of coffee.

Lois sighed. She’d always been a sucker for stray dogs, and this kid had “sad puppy” written all over him.

“Hey kid, you alright?”

The boy looked up with a start.

“Oh, um, yeah I’m fine.”

“Really? Because you look like someone just ran over your pet.” His eyes grew wider. “Shit, did somebody run over your pet?”

He smiled reassuringly at her. “Um, no. I don’t have any pets.”

“Oh good.” She sat down across the table from him. “I’m Lois Lane, I work across the street at the Daily Planet.” She offered her hand and he shook it, his grip was firm.

“Blaine Anderson. I’m, um, well I’m not really from around here. I’m a senior from Ohio, my dad made me come here to look at Met U for next year.”

Lois cocked her head to the side, an inquisitive look in her eyes. “You don’t sound particularly enthused about that.”

Blaine laughed. “Um, no, I’m not. I really want to go to New York. Maybe to NYU, or a school called NYADA. It’s a musical theatre school.”

Lois smiled. “Let me guess. You want to be a performer but your dad has other ideas.”

Blaine ducked his head. “Um… yeah, actually. My brother ran off to Hollywood years ago to try and be an actor but he never really made it big. My dad always wanted me to be the sensible one.”

“But if he let your brother go live his dreams, why not you?”

Blaine sighed. “Probably because…. well, because my boyfriend goes to NYADA, and I don’t think my dad is thrilled about my being there… with him.”

Blaine looked up warily. Lois nodded, finally understanding. She reached out her hand to grab Blaine’s where it held tightly to his mug.

“You know, my dad always wanted a son. But instead he got me and my younger sister. She was always allowed to be Daddy’s Little Girl, but I was the eldest so I had to be… I had to be the son he never had. I had to like sports and I had to learn to shoot and fight. He’s a military man and he wanted me to be his little soldier. Needless to say he wasn’t thrilled about me becoming a journalist.”

Blaine let go of his mug to grip Lois’ hand. “What did you do?”

Lois gave his hand a squeeze. “I had to live my own life. He’s my dad and he loves me, but the future he had planned for me wasn’t one that I wanted. It’s my life, so I needed to get out and live it according to my terms. So I applied to Met U for journalism even though he didn’t want that. I got scholarships and I did it all on my own. Now I’m one of the top investigative reporters at the best paper in the world. I followed my dream because if I hadn’t, if I had listened to my father, I would’ve been miserable and I wouldn’t have been me.”

Blaine sighed. “But isn’t it… don’t you get lonely?”

Lois knew what he meant. She remembered being a kid, moving around so much that her family was all she had. Looking at Blaine, sitting all alone in a Starbucks in some strange city, she could sense that he could relate. He’d been through a lot and didn’t have a lot of people left.

She nodded. “I did, at first. But after a while I was able to talk to my family again. Like I said, my dad loves me. But I needed to love myself, to prove that I could live independently and be happy. And even if I was alone for a while, it helped me so much. It made me confident in myself, that I could achieve so much and actually make my dream happen. And if I hadn’t followed me heart, I never would’ve met the man of my dreams. He works at the Planet with me, and I’m thankful for him everyday.”

Blaine smiled at that. “Yeah. That’s how I feel about Kurt. He’s my boyfriend. And I miss him so much this year. But he’s not the only reason I want to go to New York. I really do love performing. I feel so alive when I sing, whether it’s someone else’s music or something that I’ve written. And, I don’t know, it seems silly but… music can help people. I’d love to be able to make music and have my songs help kids like me.”

“I can understand that. If journalism didn’t help people then I probably wouldn’t be doing it.”

Blaine’s smile grew into a face-splitting grin. “Thanks for listening, Ms. Lane. You really didn’t have to, but thanks.”

“No problem, Blaine. And please, call me Lois. Anyway, your coffee looks cold, do you want me to get you another one? It’s on me.”

Blaine looked down at his mug and then quickly at his watch. “Oh, thank you, but I actually need to go. My dad had a business meeting but I’ve got to meet him outside in a minute.”

“Oh, alright.” They both stood up, both feeling a little awkward after unloading emotionally on a perfect stranger.

“Here, take my card.” Lois handed Blaine her business card, Lois Lane-Kent emblazoned on the front with her e-mail and cell number. “Call or e-mail me anytime. And good luck in New York next year.”

“Thanks.” Blaine gave her another adorable puppy-dog smile.

“And next time you visit, be sure to bring Kurt. My husband and I will take you guys out to dinner.”

Blaine blushed a bit. “Alright Ms… I mean Lois.”

_“Blaine! You ready?”_

They both turned to see a dark haired and grim looking man in the doorway.

“Coming, Dad! … Thanks again Lois. Bye!”

“Bye, Blaine. And hey… have courage.”


End file.
